


Toi, Mon amour, Mon ami

by ticho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Dancing Lessons, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticho/pseuds/ticho
Summary: The brunette was right. Akira was the person who asked him how to dance, it's just... Akira didn't expect his lover to prepare a whole lesson on how to slow dance!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Toi, Mon amour, Mon ami

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxnX23_494U
> 
> Here's the song everyone good fucking night

“Ready for your first lesson?“ the detective slides a finger between the metal prongs of a bobby pin and pins his overgrown bangs to the side.

Akira looks up at his lover, all while awkwardly twiddling his thumbs, "A-ahh, yes honey.." he moves a hand down to pinch and grab at the hem of his pajama shirt. Nowadays, Akira has a really tough time hiding all of his true feelings to himself. He finally feels relieved and safe enough to express his cutesy, nervous self to his partner.

"You seem nervous," Goro laughs, turning to the portable record player he had placed on Akira's 'workbench' as he likes to call it, "What happened to that excited attitude you had earlier? This was technically your idea after all..." he teases, turning with a cheeky smile.

The brunette was right. Akira was the person who asked him how to dance, it's just... Akira didn't expect his lover to prepare a whole lesson on how to slow dance! Goro, in the past hour, had made the raven clean out his attic to turn it into a temporary dance floor. Well, 'clean' as in having pushed all the small objects to the side or hiding them under the bed. _Too late to turn back now..._ Hopefully this 'slow dance lesson' by the detective in pajamas was worth all of the tedious cleanup.

"Say... where did you even learn to dance...?" Akira shakes himself up a little bit to get rid of the nervous shivers and such. 

"I used to attend many parties for work or with the higher-ups," Goro explains, "Not saying I was a party animal but... my colleagues explained that my reputation would rise if I danced with girls or whatever." he turns, almost looking embarrassed. "It's nothing special but..." 

"Seems the media craves fanservice from the Second coming of the Detective Prince, hmmm?" 

"H-huh!? U-uhm, ahem, r-right then, shall we get started?" the brunette takes a step forward, extending his left hand to the raven. "You'll learn the basics faster if we don't have any music playing." he straightens his posture, eyeing the raven and prompting him to do the same. Goro lifts his right hand just above his shoulder, "Grab my hand, honey. Don't intertwine our fingers, just simply let your thumb rest between my index finger and my own thumb." he offers a welcoming smile. _Shit, can he even keep up with this?_

The curly haired boy follows instructions, placing his hand against Goro's nervously. "Is this... correct?"

"Perfect, however you forgot about your posture..." he looks down.

"O-oops," he stiffens and overexaggerates his new posture. "Good! Now... what?"

Without a word Goro continues, lifting his left hand and placing it on Akira's shoulder. This prompts Akira to do the same, lifting his hand and placing it on Goro's shoulder. The brunette giggles, "Close, but you actually put your arm under my own, with your hand on my back..."

Akira sweats. Not out of embarrassment but simply because... this is really hard to follow. Of course he wants to please Goro... but this is really out of his league! If he continues to slip up Goro will never let him hear the end of it. He gulps, sliding his hand slowly under his lover's arm, finally cupping his hand around Goro's barely detectable shoulder blade.

"Better," Goro steps to the side, adjusting himself so that they may properly practice. "Now, we'll just coordinate our steps. I hope you don't mind but you're leading this time. That means I'll follow what you do, sooo," he looks down at their feet, "If you take a step back with this foot," Goro taps Akira's left foot for emphasis, "then I will step forward with my left foot, and so on... Is that easy to follow?"

"Seems... difficult."

"You're leading which makes it easier on your part." Goro lifts his head, "Make sure to look over my shoulder so it's easier to concentrate. I'll follow your moves, leader. Start whenever you like."

Akira takes a deep, nervous inhale and makes the first move. _Right foot in._ He anxiously grips onto Goro's hand a bit tighter, but to his surprise Goro is already in sync with his moves. Akira looks down, tilting his head. _Hmmm, left foot in._ _Oh?_ Goro's still in sync.

"Your postureee... and don't go to fast..." Goro corrects him. "Don't worry though, for a beginner you're doing very well. I can't say I've.. actually taught anyone how to dance but you're amazing... other than the nervous shaking." Akira is about to protest but Goro cuts him off, "Don't argue for now, let's just keep practicing for a bit... Then we'll add music, okay honey?" Akira replies with a nod and an excited grin.

After a few minutes of silent practice Goro slips out of Akira's gentle grip and heads for the record player. While his lover is busy with the music, Akira makes some mental notes. _Alright, no looking down, look over his shoulder, uhmm, oh! Keep good posture at all times and-_

Goro waltzes back over and they assume their positions again. Akira places his hand on the small of Goro's back gently and lovingly. _Hmphh, Goro's finally the one blushing now._ The record player makes a few fizzles before the instrumental starts.

"I hope you don't mind the song as it's a bit fast, haha." Goro gives a small, confident smile. "It's alright, I know you'll be able to keep up with it." The attic fills with the sound of slow music... _Hmm, possibly organs... and harpsichords..._

> **_ Toi mon amour, mon ami, _ **
> 
> **_ Quand je rêve c'est de toi, _ **

_It's a french song,_ Akira thinks. _Right foot out._ It has a really nice tune too, no wonder Goro picked it out. _Left foot out._

> **_ Mon amour, mon ami, _ **
> 
> **_ Quand je chante c'est pour toi, _ **

The moon outside of the cafe windows had angled itself perfectly to light up the wooden floor. _Right foot in._ It was visually... so wonderful. Just... so perfect. _Left foot in._ It's as if the moon was purposely shining through to make the night absolutely perfect for the couple.

> **_ Mon amour, mon ami, _ **
> 
> **_ Je ne peux vivre sans toi, _ **

_ Right foot out.  _ Akira adjusts his view from looking over Goro's shoulder to look at his face. Impressive, his eyes are fully closed and yet he's still able to move his feet at the same time as Akira's. _Left foot out._ The best part, however, was the red blush painted across his cheeks.

> **_ Mon amour, mon ami, _ **
> 
> **_ Et je ne sais pas pourquoi... _ **

Akira perks up at a sudden noise. Careful not to disrupt the flow of the dance, he listens and eventually hears Goro humming along to the song. _Right foot in._ "Goro, what to the lyrics of this song translate to?" _Left foot in._

The brunette opens his eyes slowly, "They actually remind me of you," Goro takes a pause to listen for the chorus intro, "Listen," he closes his eyes and whispers the lyrics in sync with the song, just loud enough for Akira to understand.

> _**You, my love, my friend, ** _
> 
> _** When I dream, it’s you I dream about, ** _
> 
> _** My love, my friend,** _
> 
> _** When I sing, I sing to you,** _
> 
> _** My love, my friend, ** _
> 
> _** I can’t live without you, ** _
> 
> _** My love, my friend, ** _
> 
> _** And I don’t know why. ** _

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt even wanna post@this But i didnt wanna save it to drafts either


End file.
